


Friends

by lgbtwxverly



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-28 20:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10838616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lgbtwxverly/pseuds/lgbtwxverly
Summary: AU HSCarmilla has just moved back from New York back to Silas. Laura is her next door neighbor.thanks to hollstein96 for giving me the base idea! :)





	1. New to Silas High

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time really writing, so if I made ANY mistakes please tell me. Enjoy, and if you want you can follow me on twitter. @joshstyIerr

**Carmilla's POV**

I'm not really happy at the fact that my ‘mother' Lilita decided to move cities again without even telling me until it was the day to move.

"Wake up Mircalla Karnstein! You're going to be late for school!" said, Lilita.

_Do I really have to wake up and it's CARMILLA, not Mircalla..._ I thought. I had laid there for a couple minutes but finally managed to drag my body out of the bed. 

I really did not have anyone to impress since I'm obviously new to Silas high. So I just went with my normal outfit, which was ripped jeans, a black baseball tee, and my usual combat boots. I walked down the stairs while yelling, "Will get your ass in the car! We're going to school."

Will and I got in the car and went to Silas high, and every class I had been to was boring. All but one class, journalism, because there was there was this one girl. Laura Hollis, there was something that made me want to get to know her better. Something about this girl was captivating.

Laura had something about her that made me want to know her better. There was something about her honey brown eyes and golden hair, but something about her personality caught my attention.

So, I decided next class I will go to talk to Laura and maybe try to get to know her better. The next day, I got to class early, which rarely ever happens, so I could sit next to Laura.

 

**Laura's POV**

I walk into my journalism class with Perry and LaF, and I suddenly stop all confused because I saw Carmilla Karnstein in the classroom on time, and in the front instead of sitting in the back like usual.

Instead of standing there all confused, I decide to walk up to Carmilla, and say "I-I'm not trying to be rude or anything, but that's the seat I usually sit in" then blushes and looks away. I was utterly shocked when Carmilla got up out of the chair and sat in the one next to my seat. I didn't expect Carmilla of all people to actually listen to me.

The entire time during class I could not stop staring at Carmilla, and every time she noticed me I would quickly look away from her while blushing like a mad man.

I did not even notice that Carmilla was also looking at her the entire time during class. I had gotten out of my seat and was about to walk out of the room until Carmilla started talking to me.

Perry had walked up to her after class asking why she was not really paying attention to class like she normally does.

I responded, "I was just not completely, and Perry doesn't worry. I just had trouble sleeping."

 

I turned around only to realize that Carmilla was still there awkwardly standing waiting to talk to me. I really didn't know what to say so I just awkwardly said, "H-hi"

Carmilla had this incredibly sexy, yet annoying smirk on her face and said, "Hi to you too cutie"

**Carmilla's POV**

The entire time during class I had just wanted it over so I could finally talk to this mysterious girl, named Laura Hollis. As soon as the bell rang and class was over I stood up and turned towards Laura to only notice she was talking to Perry. I just awkwardly stood there until she was done talking to her.

I was staring at the front of the room and started to zone out until I realized Laura was now in front of me. I didn't know what to say, so I let her speak first.

She finally says some words and almost squeaks them out, and I found it adorable like really adorable.

"Would you want to hang out sometime cupcake?" I said, with my normal smirk I have on my face.

I could tell she was confused by the way she tilted her puppy like a confused puppy. She had also ended up looking away because I could tell she was slightly blushing.


	2. Remembering Lost Ones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura finding one of her mother's necklaces and ended up crying for a good portion of the night with Carmilla.

**Carmilla’s POV**

It had been a couple weeks since Laura and I started talking. There was something I couldn’t quite figure out because there was something about the two of us almost like we’re just made for each other.

It was quite convenient for us hanging with each other because we did live next door to each other. I could just walk out of my door and walk next door and I’d see Laura Hollis, the girl with honey brown eyes, and golden hair. I decided to send her a text saying I was coming over so it wasn’t a total surprise.

**Carmilla:** Cutie, I’m coming over to your house to see you.

**Laura:** Yay! And you didn’t really have to send me a text. My dad knows you come over a lot.

**Carmilla:** I know cupcake. I didn’t want to be rude.

 

A couple minutes later I walked into her house while yelling, “Here cutie!”

I can just barely hear Laura yell back “I’m in my room!”So I start to walk up to her room when I notice Mr. Hollis walking up to me.

I say hi to Mr. Hollis and continue to walk up to Laura’s room. As I open her door I hear stuff nothing but a small sound almost like someone was crying. I don’t think Laura even notices I’ve been standing in her doorway until walk up to her and put my hands over her eyes. I could tell she was shocked and then realized it was me. I wasn’t quite sure how long we stood there, but just standing there hugging her it felt right and amazing.

But I could feel something was off because Laura didn’t seem as happy and bubbly as she normally was. I turned her around still having her in my arms.

Her eyes weren’t bright and bubbly like they usually are. I didn’t have to think twice about not letting go of Laura.

**Laura’s POV**

I was trying to hide in my closet so I could scare Carmilla when she gets to my room, but I suddenly stop everything when I saw something that belonged to my mom. I could hear Carmilla briefly talking to my dad, but I didn’t care about trying to hide and scare her anymore.

It was her necklace that she had given me… As soon as I saw it I broke down crying while inside the closet. I had noticed Carmilla standing in my doorway and then she walks up behinds me. I was silently crying in her arms, and wishing she wouldn’t see me crying. I stopped crying just a little to only realize she’s turning me around.

I can see the confusion in her eyes as she’s trying to figure out what’s going on. Before I knew it she continued to hug me.

I said, “I’m sorry we aren’t doing anything. I just miss my mom so much…” and then I continued crying in Carmilla’s arms. After a bit, I finally stop crying so I could talk to her.

 

“I don’t really remember my mom that well to be honest, but I remember how she’d always these stories of her working as a journalist. I had lost her necklace she gave me, and I just found it while trying to hide in my closet to scare you” I giggle while crying.

Before I know what’s going on, Carmilla’s picking me up and carrying me to my bed even though my bed was maybe five feet away from my closet. As she’s doing that, I close my eyes because I’m glad she’s here and I’m not alone.

She lays me down on my bed and it seems like she was going to leave me so I automatically grab her arm and pull her down onto my bed.

**Carmilla’s POV**

After what Laura says, I immediately pick her up and carry her to her bed not caring that her bed is only five feet or less away. I notice her closing her eyes and I lay her down on her bed. I start to walk away to close the door but she stops me by her pulling on my arm which causes me to almost fall on her.

Without even noticing I start to sing quietly,  

“ _There ain't no one here to blame_  
Nothing's going to change with your old friends  
Your room will stay the same  
'Cause you'll only be away on the weekends

_It don't make sense but nevertheless_  
You gotta believe us, it's all for the best  
It don't make sense  
It don't add up  
We'll always love you no matter what”

As soon as I finished singing I realize Laura is asleep. I don’t bother moving I just laid there with her quietly humming while playing with her hair, and being careful to not wake her up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I made people cry, I'm sorry, and try to enjoy reading this chapter. The song is When You Love Someone by James TW


	3. Breakfast of Champions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura and Carmilla wake up and eat breakfast and things kinda happen..

**Laura’s POV**

I wake up slightly confused because I felt this weight on me not realizing its Carmilla. When I saw her sleeping peacefully, I couldn’t help and stare at her and how beautiful she is.

I didn’t even really know when both of us fell asleep. All I know is that I felt safe and happy when being around her. She started to move and freaked out afraid she was going to catch me staring at her, but thankfully she was still asleep.

She ended up snuggling closer to me and I couldn’t help it and notice she smells really nice.

When she does wake up she has her usual smirk on her face. Which I decided to whip that smirk off her face when I decided to push her, and she almost fell out of my bed.

I started to stutter and say, “S-sorry Carm I didn’t mean to do that.”

I got a little confused when I noticed Carm laughing and was wondering why she was laughing.

“I know you didn’t mean to do it cupcake and Carm huh?” she said with her usual smirk.

She had started to lean in closer to me, and I just sat there not knowing what to do. I couldn’t stop staring at her lips; they just looked so smooth…

Carm was still leaning closer to me to the point where I could feel her breathing. I wanted to kiss her and just feel those soft lips against mine, but I couldn’t bring myself to it.

**Carmilla’s POV**

Laura had fallen asleep after she eventually stopped crying. I had looked around her nightstand to find a book, but she didn’t have any books that I liked.

So for most of the night, I just laid there holding her while quietly humming. For most of the night I laid there looking at Laura while thinking, _she looks so beautiful even when sleeping? Is that even possible?_

I started to wake up when I felt the bed moving and got a little confused where I was until I realized I was with Laura in her bed.

I started to move a bit, and the bed stopped moving so I assumed she thought I was waking up and freaked out a little. Without even noticing I moved closer to her.

When I finally did wake up I caught Laura gawking at me, so I had my usual smirk on my face. What I didn’t expect was for her to punch me, and that almost made me fall out of her bed.

 

After she apologized, I already knew she did it as a joke. As she was apologizing, I couldn’t help it and stare at her lips and how beautiful she really is. She had her shine, her bubbly personality back. It wasn’t completely there but I could tell she was happy this morning.

I leaned into her, and she didn’t move an inch, so I kept leaning in closer, and still, she didn’t move an inch. I could see her looking at my lips and then back to my eyes multiple times.

I wanted to kiss her, but I was unsure if she wanted the same thing. I could feel my heart beating very rapidly, and I was wondering how Laura felt. We sat there on her bed for a while just staring into each other’s eyes.

Instead of just sitting there all day, I got up only to go make her breakfast. I knew she had started pouting because she had a frown on her face.

“Cupcake, I’m just getting up to go make you breakfast, okay? Just wait here, I’ll be back in a few minutes” I said.

A few minutes later, I walk into Laura’s room with blueberry pancakes. As soon as I’m in the doorway, I can see her all excited at the fact I took the time and made her breakfast instead of being a jerk and making her make it.

I sat the tray down next to her, kissed her forehead, and froze after I realized what I did.

**Laura’s POV**

I start to freak out just a bit as I realize she’s not moving closer to me or moving away from me. Until I zone back in to see she’s getting up.

I start to pout a little bit to only realize she might be making our food.

Those few minutes she was gone, it felt like it took ages, and as soon as I see her in my doorway I get happy.

Once she had finally set down the tray I realized she had kissed me on my forehead, and she froze not knowing what to do.

I finally decided to do something other than not doing anything. I took all of the courage I had, and I kissed her. It felt like time had just stopped and it was just the two of us. I never wanted this kiss to end, because it just felt so right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! :D


End file.
